


baby this is not an illusion

by hewantstowritehimasong



Category: Girl Direction - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Eleanor Calder & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, F/F, Jelouis, Pining, Soulmates, imsosorryiamspanishnativespeaker, iwilladdmoretags, jelousharry, louiskiddrama, nerdHarry, onlythatthiswillhavehappyending, thisismedoingcatharsisaboutmycrush, womanempowerment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewantstowritehimasong/pseuds/hewantstowritehimasong
Summary: Call her kinky if you want, but if Harry decides to whisper in her ear the complete periodic table in order, there will be a wet problem down her, and she thinks she had let that clear, so she doesn´t understand why all the attempts of hitting on Harry ended up with the homework made by her, not that she minded the last part but it would be great if she could solve two of the problems, not only one, that take her sleep away, Harry more than homework but still. Niall, Liam, and Zayn don´t quite understand why she is so doomed or that´s what she states when she tells them about how Harry keeps indirectly rejecting her. Maybe she is overstating that, she´ll never admit that, but is a good excuse when she starts rambling about the hidden beauty of Harry.OrLouis has been pining for the nerd of the class, Harry Styles, since she can remember.





	baby this is not an illusion

I´ll write the first chapter in these couple of days, just this idea hit me when I was doing my chemical pre-test, so better write it down to clear my head, it didn´t help either but, let me know what you think about the description, I am really excited, this is the first time I will be brave enough to write a fanfiction about my OTP, in english, just to let you know that I am native spanish speaker so, I am gonna try my best, but I say sorry since this very minute.


End file.
